American Horror Story: Shorts
by drobanske
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to certain places or characters in the world of American Horror Story? Welcome to the right place!
1. Return to Murder House: Part 2

**The Return to Murder House: Part 2**

 _The world had been switched like a light switch in a child's bedroom. Our world transformed into the alternate universe where Michael Langdon never created the nuclear holocaust…no Outposts were ever constructed, and 7 billion people did not perish. In the past, the Murder House was the corpse of what was once a home filled with wickedness and evil. Ghosts haunted the home, stuck to its brick walls and behind its wooden door forever. Although when Madison Montgomery and Behold Chablis arrived at their new home on information about The Antichrist, events of good finally concaved the evil house. But when the world changed, the light switch flicked back into play the foul presence of the residence. This is their final story._

Constance Langdon was in hiding. Michael Langdon was dead, and she had been at the scene of the crime.

"Go to hell." she said to Michael's broken body on the side of the road in front of the Murder House. He laid there surrounded by his own blood as she wiped away a single tear from her right cheek. She knew it was time…she had to join her children and live forever within the Murder House. Constance packed a single suitcase with her favorite whisky, a packet of her favorite cigarettes and a couple of her outfits that she would wear for eternity.

Michael's body was now just a corpse in the middle of the street. People surrounded him, talking on the phone and watch the blood pool until it created an asymmetrical circle. His hand was reached out towards the Murder House, and his legs were bent in broken directions that most limbs don't turn. Constance walked past her grandson's remains, rolling her suitcase through the red substance surrounding him. The gates to the Murder House were wide open, and Constance walked up the stone steps to her destiny. She looked around outside one final time and smiled, sniffing the air was one last fresh gulp. Constance entered the house and never left again.

...

Moira O'Hara wanted to leave the Murder House more than ever when Constance entered through the wooden door.

"Well…well…well. Look what the cat dragged in." Moira said with a sneer as she dusted the main fireplace in the family room.

"Oh zip-it you little tramp. I've come to move in. You're going to be seeing a lot more of me here, missy." Constance rolled her suitcase to the side of the door and took an open pack of cigarettes out. She popped on in her mouth and lit up the end with a huff.

"What are you talking about? You don't belong here, bitch."

Constance chuckled.

"Oh! And you think I want to be here spending eternity with you? Get over yourself, bitch! There's a new gal in charge, and it's not you anymore. Take my stuff to the main room and…um…make sure their fresh linens on the bed. I don't want that shit with the dust on it."

"FUCK YOU CONSTANCE! I don't serve to you."

Moira looked at Constance with anger through her eyes. Constance took another puff and dropped the cigarette on the wood floor, stomping on it with her small heel.

"You…you're a funny one. Every time you scream…or cry…or even breathe, I know I have won. And every single moment I look at you…I just want to pat myself on that back. Because when I see you, I still remember that I was, and always will be…huh…a hell of a shot."

Constance walked to the right to the other main room and found a vinyl player. The vinyl collection near the player was filled with old albums and songs from Constance's past. She pulled out the one album that she used to listen to as a child. _Rumours_ by _Fleetwood Mac_. She took the disc out of the case and began to play the song she called her own, _Dreams_. She danced and laughed before pulling a bottle of pills from her pocket and downed the whole case. She chuckled before falling over the coffee table and landing face first on the ground. She died on the floor, before waking up from her body.

Take, Beau and her daughter Rose stood over her, helping her up to be with them.

"Mom?" said Tate with a smile.

"Darling. Oh, it's so good to see you. I-I've missed you very much."

Constance hugged her three children and smiled. She had missed them all so much and knew that they could finally be together. Rose walked up to her Mom and smiled.

"Can we have tea-parties every day, Mom?"

"Of course, we can, sweetheart. Of course, we can."

...

The house was now alone on its area, with weeds and yellow grass caressing the outer area of the house. Constance looked out the window and smiled. She was finally happy. Her life had been plagued by tragedy and death ever since she was a young child. Tate, Beau and Rose were the only things in her life that actually had substance…had meaning. Now that she was dead, she knew exactly what Michael was…the Antichrist. The Devil had infiltrated its life into Los Angeles and was gone for good, hopefully.

"Mom?" Tate asked when walking in the upstairs room.

"Hi sweetie, what is it?"

"I've missed you so much. I-I have been going to Dr. Harmon for my treatments everyday and I think we are actually getting somewhere. Just…"

"Just what, angel?"

Tate looked down and began to tear up.

"It's Violet. Violet hasn't talked to me since Christmas years ago and I miss her so much."

Constance looked at her boy and smiled.

"Don't cry darling. Life is a roller coaster ride, you have many bumps, twists and turns and even flips that make your head spin…but at the end you enjoyed the ride…because you strapped in and started it. Leave Violet to her space. She will come again, just give her the time she needs. Okay?"

Tate wiped away his tears and gave his Mom a hug.

"Okay…okay Mom. Thank you."

...

Vivian Harmon sat in the master bedroom with her baby, cradling it while rocking it back and forth. The wooden chair she was on was from her family home in Florida when she was a little girl. Jupiter, Florida to be exact. Vivian had wanted to visit her hometown before she died, but that didn't turn out to be how things went. As she looked down at her baby, she smiled and realized that life was good, and spending eternity with her family was all she really needed.

Nora Montgomery entered the bedroom with a bottle of milk ready in her hand.

"I'm so sorry I'm just arriving now Mrs. Harmon. That doo-hickey in the kitchen was not working with me. The buttons were just…everywhere."

Vivian laughed as she grabbed the bottle and fed it to her young child.

"Well…microwaves can do that to you. Have you seen Ben? Or Violet?"

"Violet is in her room listening to music and Ben is in his study organizing his bookshelf. I guess him and Tate got into a heated argument with Tate ripping down one of his college books."

"Well Tate can kiss my ass. Fucker decides to rape me and have me birth the Antichrist? And then I die for it? No thank you. I'm sorry I'm just very angry with him. But I know it wasn't him who did it."

"It was this house. This evil place." Nora said. She left Vivian alone with the baby as it drifted off to a deep slumber.

...

Billie Dean Howard sat in the middle of the basement of the Murder House. Chairs created a circle with her at the head of the shape. She had started this practice around 2013, a session with the ghosts every week to deal with the problems they faced through their lives and what followed them to the afterlife. She didn't have any documentation of the meetings, for she wanted this place to be her special project.

"Spirits. I ask for you to come before me and talk. Our session is upon us."

The lights in the basement then flickered in and out and shattered. Billie jumped as the lights rose back on and the ghosts from the house sat in the circle. Vivian, Ben and Violet Harmon sat together across from Billie, with Constance, Tate, Beau and Rose on the opposite end by the medium. Moira and Travis sat next to Constance while Chad and Patrick sat to the left of Billie. The circle was full of ghosts who had died at the house throughout the years, and Billie Dead sighed.

"Hello again, everyone. I'm so happy you joined us again for another session. Please, whatever you have on your chest say now."

Tate stood up and began to speak.

"Violet. I'm sorry. I truly love you so much. There's nothing else to say besides that."

"Tate," Billie Dean said, "you have said the same thing each session together. We understand…Violet? Do you have anything to say."

Violet looked up and chuckled.

"This is fucking stupid."

"Violet, watch your mouth." said Vivian

"Well it is?! Tate raped you, Mom! He put the Devil out into the world and now I'm just suppost to forgive him and jump back into his arms?!"

"Michael is dead." Constance stood up from her seat. All the ghosts looked at each other in shock and anguish.

"What are you talking about…he can't be dead he's the fucking antichrist." said Chad.

"He was hit by a car hours ago in front of the house. The little bastard tried strangling me and killed the priest I brought in so I kicked him out. I had covered his tracks for way too long." Constance sat down and crossed her legs. Violet left the circle and Tate followed her. Vivian leaned her head on Ben's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" said Vivian.

"I don't know…I just don't know."

...

"Violet, wait. VIOLET!"

Violet stopped dead in her tracks up the stairs in the main hallway. She turned around to face Tate and the tears strolling down his face.

"What Tate…what. I'm done playing this little game of cat-and-mouse. I can't do it anymore. I'm done with you and your bullshit lies. You were involved in a school shooting. You were involved in impregnating my fucking mother with the Devil. You did this! YOU!"

Tate walked up the steps and sat by her feet. He hugged her legs as she began to cry.

"Please…I'm trying…It's not me and you know that. It's this house. Its evil and has a hold over me. I'm a good person Violet."

"Then prove it…prove it…."

Violet then walked up the stairs to her bedroom as Tate sat on the steps, covering his eyes with his hands.

...

Moira O'Hara looked out the kitchen window crying. The gazebo covering her bones would be there until the end of time and she would be stuck in this horrific place forever. Constance entered holding a scotch glass with the brandy she packed in her suitcase.

"Well…I love that look on you. I collect tears of sluts in a cup to de-age the wrinkles."

"Constance I'm done arguing with you. I don't want to spend eternity with you here."

Constance chuckled.

"And you think I want to be here with you?! Get over yourself, firecrotch."

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND YOUR WHORE! YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO?!"

Constance threw her glass at Moira, in which Moira missed it and it shattered against the wall.

"HE RAPED ME."

Constance stopped from slapping Moira in the face. Moira sat down at the countertop of the table and smothered her hands in her face. Constance stood where she was the whole time before she started to speak.

"So, when I walked in on you two…"

"I told him no, Constance. I said no and then you fucking shot me in the eye."

"She's right, honey."

Hugo, Constance's ex who she shot, stood by Moira with bullet holes through him. He was bleeding from each of the wounds and had glazed over eyes that made him look deader than he actually was.

"Hugo…you made me look LIKE A FOOL!"

Constance stepped back and began to dry heave. Moira sat next to Constance and held her hand/

"I'm so sorry, Constance. I never wanted to, you know that."

"But you're stuck here because of me…because of what I did."

Constance then stood up and walked away from Moira and Hugo. She strolled downstairs and grabbed the shovel from the basement hanger. She then walked outside and began to deconstruct the gazebo. Ben Harmon and Charles Montgomery helped her with the digging before they reached the bones of Hayden McClaine and Moira O'Hara. Constance set the bones of Moira in the empty suitcase that she brought and zipped it up. Moira would just have to wait until Halloween and she would be free from the horrific place. It was August on 2015.

...

Tate sat in the darkness of the basement for days. His tears doubled as his life source. Vivian walked downstairs and found him crying, for then she went to comfort him.

"Mrs. Harmon? I'd expect for you to be the last person to want to speak to me."

"Tate…I need you to listen to me. I've been doing some thinking and I forgive you. I know that you wouldn't have done what you did without the influence of this evil place. It wasn't you. I know that now."

Tate wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Vivian.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harmon. I'm so, so sorry."

Violet watched in the distance and realized that if her mother could forgive, than so could she.

"Tate." Violet said.

"Violet?" Tate asked

Violet walked up to Tate and kissed him. She kissed him for a long time. They had finally forgiven each other and would be together forever.

 **HALLOWEEN 2015**

Moira O'Hara was going to be leaving the Murder House for the final time. She was going to be with her mother forever. For this special moment, all the ghosts said goodbye to the red-haired maid. Vivian and the baby hugged her while Ben shook her hand. All the ghosts took turns saying goodbye and what they needed to say. Nora Montgomery thanked her for all of her service throughout the years. Chad and Patrick said goodbye and how much they loved her help throughout their stay. Constance hugged her and apologized for all her years of torment and pettiness.

Finally, Moira opened the door wide and breathed in the fresh air of a new day. She looked back at everyone surrounding the doorway and waved. They waved back and smiled…and the door shut slowly. She walked herself to the cemetery where her mother was buried and unzipped the suitcase. Inside, her bones were ready to become one with the soil.

She dug through her mother's grave with her bare hands and set her skull in last. Finally, her mother appeared to her and they walked into the afterlife together.

 _The End_


	2. Wilhemina Venable: A Woman Bygone

**Wilhemina Venable: A Woman Bygone**

 _Wilhemina Venable led Outpost 3 in another life, ruling with an iron fist and a bitter heart. Her accomplice, Ms. Mead, was the one thing that really gave her life meaning in the hellish bunker, and Michael Langdon's arrival really threw her over the edge. With Ms. Mead shooting her because of Michael, Venable's reign of terror was finally over. Because of the switch, Venable's job as a secretary for the coke heads Jeff Pfister and Mutt Nutter. But Wilhelmina Venable was not always the immoral woman she became to be. This is the past to Wilhemina Venable._

…

The bingo balls rolled around in the little ball cage. The clang of the spheres hit the metal bars as a young Wilhemina Venable rotated the arm controlling the momentum. After a few seconds of the clatter, a small orange ball rolled out from the exit. She smiled, then grabbed the sphere and read it out loud.

"O3. Once again that is O3."

Noise filled the auditorium with angry elders and happy youngsters hitting their placemats with the pen. Wilhelmina breathed, then spoke into the microphone again.

"We have just a few balls left, everyone. And once again, this is the last round of bingo for the night."

 **1987**

The balls rolled again…and again…and again. By 9:30pm, there were 2 balls left and not one person had achieved a win yet. She spun the device, the sound encapsulating on the guests in the room. Finally, a little purple ball rolled down the slant of the metallic cage. She grabbed it and read the final number.

"The final number is…B1."

Cheers filled the space as many people had bingo from the number. Wilhemina stepped down off the platform she was standing on and handed out the prizes to each of the winners. She chuckled as a little girl gave her a hug and then left with her family. What the 13-year-old Venable didn't know yet was that the family that just left would nearly kill her in under an hour.

…

After the clean-up of the event, Venable wrapped up the black plastic garbage bag by the backdoor. She tucked her burnt orange hair behind her ears and huffed as she threw the garbage over her shoulder.

"Is that the last of it all, Wilhemina?" her boss Jack asked her.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yes…yes that's the last of it."

"Perfect, thank you. Make sure you lock the door when you come back in."

"Okay! I-I will."

Venable exited through the metallic backdoor and dropped the garbage on the step by accident. She gathered all the trash back into the bag and walked slowly towards the dumpster. Then suddenly, a truck came barreling through the small alley and sped up towards Venable. She screamed and dropped the garbage as the truck honked its loud abrasive horn. Venable fell and the truck crushed her. The vehicle then smashed into the wall barricading the alley. Orange hair and blood stained the white truck's outside.

Venable was still breathing, but unconscious. The driver of the car stepped out and dragged her lifeless body towards the dumpster. Back in the car, his child and wife were both dead from the impact of the blow. The man then grabbed Venable by the neck and stabbed her in the side. He opened the dumpster and threw her in there like a piece of trash. Venable laid there limp, blood circling the filled garbage bags and mold that filled the place.

The driver then left the truck and entered the bingo hall. He walked upstairs to the top floor and looked down. He breathed in a sigh of relief and flung himself off the building. He flew through the air like a dove in the daylight and came crashing down to the street below. Jack walked outside to look for Venable and screamed in shock.

"VENABLE?! VENABLE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Venable was still in the dumpster, not moving a muscle.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE. VENABLE? VENABLE?! SHIT I HAVE TO CALL THE COPS."

The trucks headlights then shut off and the backdoor locked.

…

Police officers entered the scene as soon as the call came in. Tape rendered Venable from exiting the dumpster safely. Her back was broken, she knew it was. Everything hurt so much that she couldn't breathe. Every breathe was another new pain coming through.

"Did you guys check the dumpster for anything?" Jack asked, paranoid. "She has to be here somewhere her fucking hair is on the car."

"Colquitt. Check the dumpster quickly."

Colquitt opened the dumpster and gasped.

"She-She's in here. The girl is in here."

Before long, Venable was on a stretcher and heading to the hospital to make a recovery. Her boss apologized time after time but nothing would help her. Her heart went from being kind and generous to evil and wicked.

 **2006**

The clangor of the cane made the room echo with a loud patterned noise. Her purple suit was tight against her, but that's what kept all the pieces of her body intact. From her 13-year-old self to now, she had lived a life filled with misery and distress. The evil man who slammed into her that night was drunk and high, but also killed his family even before his car crashed into the wall. Her spine was so broken and messed up by the wheels of that truck that they diagnosed her with scoliosis, for her spine would never been the same again. She was searching for a job and finally came upon one with good pay and a relaxing job. There, Mutt and Jeff sat across from her and smiled. White powder was trickled on their noses.

"Hello there…you're Ms. Venable?" asked Mutt.

Venable sighed.

"Yes. That's me."

 _The End_


End file.
